Por una idiotez
by kikyoyami8
Summary: Una broma que no salio como estaba planeada, todo por intentar ser buena persona, o eso se decia al menos él. Los rumores pueden ser tus peores enemigos o quizas no. -Quizás él tiene razón, si no hiciera idioteces como esas, no estariamos metidos en esta situación- Eran los pensamientos de un chico rubio, que ahora se arrepentia de haberse querido burlar del ojiazul y habia sido
1. Chapter 1

Por una idiotez

Por una idiotez. No lo puedo creer y pensar que todo estaba como miel sobre hojuelas… bueno no exageremos, pero las cosas iban bien, mi vida tranquila, ya no había súper aventuras para salvar el mundo de algún loco maniaco, todo se había tranquilizado a pesar de no tener miles de travesías a través del mundo, peleando con seres de magia oscura, con un - supuestamente "saludable"- juego de cartas, la vida iba bien, solo preocupándonos ahora de situaciones comunes, para adolecentes comunes, mi vida si bien puede ser mejor, tal pareciera que todo iba viento en popa.

Hace poco había conseguido un nuevo empleo en una cafetería cerca del centro, la paga estaba bien, mi padre, bueno digamos que él seguía con sus vicios pero ya no era tan agresivo como antes, todo se limitaba a que solo tomaba a desaparecer de vez en cuando con sus amigos a beber a algún lado y regresaba cuando no tenía más dinero para continuar, la verdad ya no me importaba, por más que quise razonar con él para que dejara ese mal habito nunca funciono, pero al menos ahora no llega agresivo y queriendo golpear a medio mundo, así que las cosas van bien.

Con mis amigos como siempre las cosas marchan de maravilla, de vez en cuando tengo tiempo libre me junto con ellos para ir a casa de Yuugi, a pasar el rato o a hacer una sesión de estudios, puesto que se acercan los exámenes, y doy gracias a tener amigos inteligentes y aplicados que me ayudan, porque bien se sabe que no tengo mucha madera para ello, ya daría yo gracias si pudiera ser un poco más inteligente, quizás no todo un genio, como el sábelo-todo-Seto-Kaiba, pero si que las cosas se aprendieran mejor, aunque quizás si fuera más listo, podría dejar al idiota de Kaiba como lo que es, un idiota.

Hablando de eso, acabo de recordar la estupidez que cometí hace poco. Y pensar que creía todo había sido una gran idea, aun no entiendo como todo termino así, será mejor que recapitulemos.

Era un día como cualquier otro en donde por llegar algo tarde –nuevamente – me mandaron a hacer algunos encargos los profesores, como siempre, ir por algunos mapas a la sala de audiovisuales, recoger algunos papeles en la copiadores y cosas por él estilo, en esta ocasión, habíamos tenido gimnasia y el profesor en turno me había mandado a guardar unos balones al gimnasio, puesto que en esta ocasión, habíamos practicado fuera, todo iba bien hasta que cerca de una zona de jardín logre visualizar a Kaiba, al parecer tenía poco de llegar no lo había visto antes, o quizás con sus mega privilegios de CEO millonario, lo habían excusado de hacer gimnasia –no se vaya a romper el señorito – es lo que pensé, estaba dispuesto a irlo a molestar un rato, cuando me di cuenta que había una chica frente a él.

–No me digan que eso es…

Si tal pareciera que eso era una típica escena de confesión, dudaba mucho que Kaiba se acercará asi por su cuenta alguien y mucho menos a una chica, así que me causo curiosidad y me acerque un poco, ocultándome tras unos arbustos. Por lo que pude escuchar la chica fue al que lo cito –ya sería extraño si no – y bueno no sería la primera vez que alguien se le declarará a Kaiba, había escuchado rumores de que otras chicas lo habían intentado, claro sin ningún éxito, pero también había escuchado que a veces Kaiba podía ser algo cruel con sus respuestas, con ese pensamiento, me dio curiosidad saber qué tipo de chica era la que se estaba confesando, ais que hizo un poco de esfuerzo para asomarme más sin mostrar mi escondite y ahí la vi, una chiquilla muy linda, de baja estatura, complexión delgada, un rostro pequeño y un largo y sedoso cabello negro, con unas facciones muy finas, era Megumi-chan una de las chicas más lindas de nuestro instituto.

Seguro Kaiba no podría negar que ella era muy linda, y si es que Kaiba aceptaba salir con ella, al pensar en eso, sentí un pequeño malestar, no sé por qué, pero quiero atribuirlo a que me dio lastima el pensar en la pobre Megumi-chan como pareja de un idiota y egocéntrico como él, aunque también me llego la idea de que quizás él la rechace, con ese pensamiento un sentimiento de alivio se poso en mi, peor nuevamente se lo atribuí al hecho de que sería por no ver a la pobre Megumi-chan sufriendo por alguien como él, pero ahora que recordaba, Kaiba no suele ser tener mucho tacto y quizás dejaba a la pobre chica sufriendo por una de sus escuetas respuestas, o no, no puedo dejar que eso suceda, fue lo que me dije cuando decidí aparecer frente a ellos, justo en el momento indicado.

–Kaiba-sama, me gustas, por favor sal conmigo.

–Lo si…

Había escuchado la pregunta clave de Megumi, lo había dicho con una voz temblorosa pero Kaiba parecía inmune, así que antes de que dijera algo aparecí cubriéndole la boca, él pareció tensarse, puesto que no esperaba eso y al parecer Megumi-chan estaba igual, aunque ella parecía más avergonzada de lo que estaba, hasta hace unos instantes.

–Wuaa, pero si es Megumi-chan. –dije con sorpresa –pero que hace una chica tan linda perdiendo el tiempo con un amargado como este.

Dije mientras señalaba a Kaiba y este intentaba alejarse de mí, cosa que no lo iba a dejar por supuesto, mi mano seguía en su boca y había apresado una de sus manos para que no intentara escaparse, la otra no se movía, era donde tenía su maletín y tal aprecia no quería soltarlo, ni siquiera para apartarse de mí.

–¿Joey-kun?

Dijo la chica con sorpresa, yo solo me limite a sonreír, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el muy bastardo piso mi pie, estuve a punto de soltarlo, pero no le daría ese gusto así que lo aprese más fuerte y seguí hablando con Megumi-chan.

–Sabes, no deberías confesarte a tipos como este, eres muy linda puedes encontrar a alguien mejor. –Le dije, además estaba enojado por el pisotón asi que quise hacerle una broma al ricachón –además yo creo que este tipo, batea para el otro lado asi que no te conviene Megumi-chan.

Al decir eso solo pude sentir como Kaiba se tensaba nuevamente y su mirada de ocio hacia mi se incremento, pero había dejado de forcejear por lo que solté mi agarre, era cansado permanecer así, el ojiazul estuvo a punto de reclamar algo pero esta vez la voz de Megumi lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué demon…?

– ¡Oh, ya entiendo! –Exclamó –lo siento mucho en verdad, no quise ser grosera, debí sospecharlo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kaiba igual de confuso que yo.

–Eh… yo…

–lo siento. –Fue la escueta respuesta de Kaiba, pensé que sería peor, pero al aparecer i interrupción aminoro eso. O eso quiero pensar.

– No, yo lo siento en verdad, Kaiba-sama. Olvide lo de mi confesión por favor.

No entendía bien todo lo que balbuceaba y a pesar de todo pronóstico no se veía triste, por haberla interrumpido en su confesión o por el hecho de que prácticamente le había dicho que iba a ser rechazada y Kaiba no hiciera nada para que pareciera lo contrario.

– Que vergüenza. –Dijo – espero sean felices –fue lo último que escuche antes de que ella empezara a correr y desapareciera de nuestras vistas, por alguna razón sus últimas palabras me habían causado una vergüenza increíble, por lo que no me moví ni un ápice, hasta que escuche la voz de Kaiba, hablarme.

– ¿Hasta qué hora piensas soltarme, perro?

No me había dado cuenta, pero mi brazo seguía alrededor de su cuello, después de hacer que mi mano soltará su boca, estaba muy cerca de él como si fuéramos muy familiares –cosa que no lo somos – el solo movió su hombro de manera brusca para soltarse de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar.

–Yo no soy un desviado.

Alcance a escuchar, parecía que si le molesto en verdad lo que dije, aunque me sorprendió el ver o más bien el creer ver un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, aquella acción solo me dio un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por lo que decidí que lo más sano era ir a hacer lo que me había dicho el profesor o estaría todavía más en otros serios problemas.

xoXOOXox

Ese día las clases siguieron como siempre, sin ningún otro incidente y así paso el resto de la semana, o al menos eso me gustaba creer, porque desde hace algunos días siento muchas miradas ante mí y algunos cuchicheos a mi alrededor, no quiero parecer paranoico pero en verdad eso es inusual.

Otra clase aburrida había terminado, muchos alumnos se paraban de sus asientos y comenzaba a platicar, entre ellos estaban mis amigos, en esta ocasión no quise seguirlos, seguía con la sensación de tener miles de miradas clavadas en mi espalda, además que mis amigos también estaban raros, así que cuando me invitaron a unirme a ellos, decline la oferta diciendo que estaba cansado por lo que me recargue en mi asiento, acomodando la cabeza en la mesa de mi pupitre, mi vista vagaba por todo el salón hasta que se detuvo en un punto.

Ahí a unas cuantas bancas a la izquierda en la parte de atrás, pude observar a Kaiba, sentado observando su fiel computadora, sin prestarle atención a nadie más que su máquina, me le quede observando un tiempo. No era raro ver a alguien perdiendo el tiempo con un computador, pero sabía que Kaiba no hacia eso, el se ponía a trabajar, a veces me preguntaba qué clase de adolecente era, no parecía un chico, parecía un anciano con esas actitudes –no sé qué es lo que le gusta a la gente de él –me dije.

Aquel pensamiento, me remontó al día en que vi aquella confesión a Kaiba, tal pareciera que desde ese momento no había cruzado palabra alguna con el ricachón, y bueno no es que hablemos a menudo, pero ahora pareciera como si nos evitáramos. Mi vista seguía clavada en él, ya que me quede pensando que es lo que atrae a la gente a tipos como él, digo esta bien que sea un genio y sea rico, pero ¿por el dinero vale la pena estar con una persona así de amargada?, me pregunte, bueno si es apuesto o eso dicen muchas chicas, me dije una vez que comencé a observarlo detenidamente.

Sabía que era alto, me ganaba por un buen par de centímetros, su complexión era buena, se veía algo delgado, pero sabía que Kaiba era fuerte, nuestras peleas me lo han hecho saber, ha habido varias ocasiones en las que hemos llegado a los golpes, pero recuerdo que Kaiba siempre trata de cubrirse el rostro –claro siendo una celebridad no puede dar su imagen –me digo, esta vez poniendo atención en su facciones faciales.

Su rostro es alargado, con una mandíbula algo afilada, su tez un poco morena, que queda bien con su cabello castaño, el cual siempre está bien peinado, todo en su lugar, incluso el flequillo que cruza por su frente y el cual solo hace acentuar más esos extraordinarios ojos azules, los cuales te pueden congelar en un momento si es que estas dispuesto a hacer enojar a ese ricachón. Me pregunto si él amara sus dragones de ojos azules porque sus ojos son de ese color, digo con lo egocéntrico que es, puede suceder.

Una pequeña risilla sale de mis labios con ese pensamiento. Pero mi vista sigue inspeccionando su rostro, ahora me detengo en los labios son delgados y de un leve color rosáceo, si lo vez detenidamente, no son muy diferentes a los de otros chicos o chicas, pero en muchas ocasiones hacen ver como si solo una fina línea fuera su boca. Me preguntó si su labios serán suave al tacto, cálidos o fríos como es su ser, quizás sean tan ponzoñosa como su lengua y nuevamente me dan ganas de reír por ello, por poco y suelto alguna carcajada si no es que antes me doy cuenta que su boca se mueve y él me está mirando. Demonios.

– ¿Qué tanto me vez, perro inútil. Se te perdió algo?

Por alguna razón me sonroje, cuando me di cuenta que me observaba, así que solo atine a voltear mi rostro a otro lado soltando algunas palabras.

– Quien podría estar perdiendo el tiempo observándote, idiota. Más bien deja de observarme a mí, que siento tu maldita mirada ponzoñosa. –dije de manera acida, volteando nuevamente mi rostro hacia él.

–No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Wheeler. Si vas a estar con tu cara de perro hambriento, ve y hacela a tus amiguitos, yo no tengo tiempo de cuidar una mascota.

–Eres un gran…

–Vaya, hacía tiempo que no los veía pelear. –Interrumpió mi amigo Tristán. –ya empezaba a temer que los rumores fueran ciertos hahaha.

–¿De qué demonios, estás hablando Tristán? –pregunté, posando toda mi atención, en mi amigo.

–Oh ya sabes, esos rumores que están circulando por toda la escuela. Según parece alguien se entero de que Kaiba tiene pareja y es hombre y bueno…

–A ver espera un momento ¿el ricachón tiene pareja y encima es un hombre? –vaya eso me había sorprendido y yo que lo decía por molestar, pero si es así entonces a qué demonios venia eso de "no soy un desviado y blablablá" volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el CEO, pero hacia como si no estuviese poniéndonos atención, cosa que lo dudo, puesto lo acabo de gritar y creo ver levemente un tic en su ojo derecho, cosa que me causo mucha gracia.

-hahaha ¿y se puede saber quién es el afortunado? –esto iba a ser épico. –hahaha si supiera en lo que se ha metido, pobre idiota hahahaha.

No podía aguantarlo era lo más loco que pudo pasar, bueno si quitamos mis extraños pensamientos de hace un momento, pero en verdad esto me estaba matando, tenía un dolor horrible en el estomago por la risa, mi amigo parecía querer decime algo, pero no podía entenderle

–pero espera, espera. Esto es genial, pero… ¿yo que tengo que ver en esto? –dije mientras aun soltaba una que otra risa, esto era increíble.

Mi amigo estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido, de una banca arrastrándose de manera escandalosa.

Dirigí mi mirada al sitio de donde provenía el ruido y solo pude ver a Kaiba guardando rápidamente sus cosas, mientras se detenía a unos pasos de mí y me observaba desde lo alto ya que yo seguía sentado en mi pupitre.

–deja que yo te diga que es lo que tienes que ver con eso Wheeler. –vaya quizás mi broma si lo inicio, me sentí un poco mal por eso, pero el gruñon ojiazul siguió hablando sin dejarme decir ni una palabra.

–parece ser, según esos rumores, que mi pareja, el pobre idiota. No es otro más que TÚ imbécil. –dijo haciendo énfasis en el Tú, mientras salía del salón, con un humor no muy agradable y yo. Solo me quede ahí, intentando procesar toda la información, voltee a ver a mi amigo Tris, para ver que eso no era más que una broma por parte del engreído ese, pero en su rostro solo encontré incomodidad, voltee a ver a mis demás amigos y compañeros y todos estaban igual.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, ¿cómo es que había terminado esto así? Si yo que recordará nunca había hecho algo que diera pie a pensar en eso ¿o sí? Está bien que quisiera hacerle una broma a Kaiba pero… eso era la broma.

Ahora que recordaba, Megumi-chan había dicho cosas raras, algo así de lo siento y sean felices, después me di cuenta que parecía abrazaba a Kaiba y eso de que él batea para el otro lado. Todo empezaba a encajar, me sentí palidecer. Maldita sea yo y mi estúpida broma, no solo había acabado jodiendo a Kaiba, si no a mi también, maldita, maldita sea. Todo por una Idiotez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capi, en esta ocasión los capis no serán muy largos para tratar de actualizar lo más pronta mente posible.

me he dado la libertad de utilizar sufijos japoneses tales como (-san, -kun, -sempai. etc.) a pesar de utilizar los nombres americanos que les dieron a los personajes.

Lo siento pero me daba pereza escribir Jōnouchi es muy largo :P, además me gusta utilizar el nombre Joey, para que suene más familiar y Joseph para que se vea que hay cercanía pero no tanta, aunque me gusta el nombre de Katsuya xD pero bueno. así que con los demás personajes fue lo mismo x3.

y el capi pasado se me olvido pero muchos ya saben

Disclamer: la serie Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo a modo de entretenimiento para mi y los que leerán esta historia.

Aquel día Kaiba no regreso al aula y yo pase sin poner atención a las clases restantes y si de por si antes ya sentía miradas sobre mí, esta vez el sentimiento aumento, al término de las clases sólo pude acercarme y golpear a Tristán en el brazo, por haberme ocultado esa información, Yuugi y Tea no quedaron fuera de mis reclamos, no puedo creerlo, se dicen mis amigos y pero ninguno se digno a decirme ni una sola palabra sobre esto.

Decidí que lo mejor era dejar eso como agua pasada y seguir con mi vida, bueno la verdad es que después de andarme matando las neuronas con ese tema y quejarme como nunca con mis amigos me di cuenta que era tarde y ese tema lo podríamos discutir luego, llegue a mi trabajo y creí que con eso podría olvidar el mal trago que pase, pero a pesar de querer olvidar ese asunto, mi mente parecía no querer hacer lo mismo y eso ocasiono algunos problemitas, lo bueno es que eran solucionables y mi jefe no se molesto mucho por ello.

Termine regresando a mi casa y seguí dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿Por qué razón? Ni yo mismo lo sé; solo sé que el simple hecho de pensar en Kaiba y yo, como una pareja me parecía algo imposible, pero tal pareciera que para los demás no parecía tan descabellada la idea.

Al día siguiente volví a tener esa sensación de miles de ojos observándome en cada momento, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que no era paranoia mía –eso sí estaba sucediendo – entre al salón y vi a mis amigos con una cara de disculpa, plasmada en sus rostros y por más que quise permanecer enojado con ellos por ocultarme esa información, no pude hacerlo y al poco rato ya estábamos bromeando.

–No te preocupes Joey, rumores como esos no duran tanto, vas a ver como dentro de poco esto se olvida, además no es como si ustedes pasaran mucho tiempo juntos para que el rumor crezca.

– Hazle caso a Yuugi, viejo, y solo no te quedes viendo a Kaiba con cara de menso como lo hiciste ayer o los rumores seguirán y hasta yo creeré que son ciertos.

Ok, entendía que mis amigos trataran de animarme con esa situación pero a veces Tristán puede ser un imbécil y claro que se lo digo con todo el cariño que se le puede tener a un viejo amigo como él, así que simplemente le di un buen golpe en la cabeza por decir sus boberías.

– No digas tonterías Tris. Ayer me quede viendo a la nada, estaba adormilado y resulto ser el lugar donde estaba el ricachón, no es como si me interesase ver mucho a ese niño rico, mientras menos lo vea mejor por mí.

Eso fue lo que respondí, aunque en algún punto sentí que lo decía como queriéndome convencerme a mí mismo.

De pronto aquel idiota volvió a aparecer con su usual aire de superioridad, yo simplemente me voltee y evite cruzar mi mirada con él, aun no me sentía cómodo con lo que pasaba y no quería acercarme mucho a ese tipo, aunque también me sentía enojado porque aquel bastardo también supiera sobre los rumores y yo fuera el único idiota que no se haya dado cuenta, ahora entiendo el por qué parecía que me evitaba y yo que creía que era porque irrumpí cuando se le confesaban.

Las clases continuaron y yo sentí nuevamente la sensación de que alguien me miraba, eso en verdad me estaba molestando y era capaz de que en el próximo receso me parara y le rompiera la cara a quien lo hacía con tanta insistencia desde hace algún rato; después de unos minutos más me harte por fin y voltee a buscar al culpable de mi incomodidad, pasee la vista por varios alumnos pero muchos estaban en lo suyo, estaba a punto de volver a creer que todo era paranoia mía, y trataba de convencerme de ello hasta que lo vi, ese bastardo de ojos azules estaba viéndome con una sonrisa burla –que demonios le pasaba –.

xoXOXox

Pasaron otro par de días desde aquel incidente y por más que quise creerle a mis amigos que esto de los rumores terminaría pronto, siempre acababa preguntándome hasta cuando sucedería eso.

Después de conocer que yo formaba parte de los rumores que circulaban ahora en la escuela, me dedique a poner más atención a los murmullos a mí alrededor. Mis amigos no me habían querido decir mucho acerca de lo que se decía de Kaiba y de mí. Tenía mucha curiosidad, por lo que cada vez que sentía aquellas incomodas miradas y notaba gente hablando o susurrandp, trataba de agudizar mi oído lo mejor posible para captar sus palabras.

Entre ellas pude escuchar cosas como:

– "No puedo creer que Wheeler-sempai, se haya quedado con Kaiba-sempai"

U otras como:

– "¿Puedes creerlo, y yo que creí que Kaiba-sama saldría con alguna celebridad y por eso rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le confesaban?"

¿Pues cuantas chicas se le habían confesado ya al ricachón? En otra ocasión pude escuchar toda una conversación completa, iba saliendo de los sanitarios y escuche a unas chicas hablar por el pasillo, iba a pasar como si nada, pero algo llamo mi atención por lo que decidí ocultarme y escuchar un poco.

– Yo creo que es verdad, digo entre todos los alumnos de esta escuela Kaiba-san solo habla con Yuugi-kun y Joey-kun.

– Cierto, aunque creo que con este último al parecer solo discuten.

– ¡Oh! Entonces es cierto eso de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

– Para mí que sus peleas son solo para sacar su frustración sexual.

– Hahaha cierto, cierto.

Al final solo pude escuchar las risas de las chicas, las cuales parecían alejarse por el pasillo y yo simplemente me quede ahí quieto en mi lugar. Si ya de por sí, los rumores me causaban extrañeza, esa platica se había llevado las palmas en cuanto a lo más extraño que había escuchado estos últimos días; aquel último comentario me había dejado completamente en shock, ¿a quién demonios se le podía ocurrir que nuestras peleas, podrían ser producido por cosas como esas?

El que nos peleemos a menudo es porque simplemente no nos aguantamos ninguno de los dos. A pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas juntos con Atem y compañía, pareciera que una vez todo volvió a estar en orden, nuestra relación de antaño también lo hizo, es por eso que no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura, aquel desgraciado seguía igual de desagradable y yo por más que intente llevarme bien con él, por que Yuugi lo pido, simplemente no funciono (aunque debo admitir que yo no lo intente mucho que digamos). Es por eso que peleamos, no podemos coexistir en un mismo espacio, sin querer lanzarnos uno sobre otro, él me insulta yo lo insulto, yo lo golpeo, el me regresa el golpe; no hay más lógica que eso, no sé de dónde sacan que Kaiba y yo peleamos por estar frustrados sexualmente.

Después de escuchar eso ultimo, entendí que no era muy sano tratar de seguir escuchando que clases de rumores circulaban en torno nuestro, y creo comprender el por qué mis amigos no me decían más, aunque debo admitir que aun me extraña que Kaiba no haya hecho nada para silenciar todo esto.

Otro par de días pasaron, en uno de ellos recibí una llamada de Mokuba, hablaba para invitarme a su casa –si es que así se le puede llamar a esa gran mansión que tiene los Kaiba – todo para pasar un rato jugando con sus consolas y aunque la idea de ociosear un día sin trabajo, alejándome un poco de los estudios y pasar un buen rato con aquel pequeñín que adoro – ya que por suerte no se parece en nada su amargado hermano – tuve que declinar su oferta, de ir a jugar con él y pasar un tiempo juntos, en verdad me sentí mal por dejar a Mokuba así, pero la simple idea de que los rumores crecieran solo por ir a casa del ricachón, y justo ahora que estos parecían mermar, no me agradaba en absoluto, había visto que por lo más mínimo que fuera, las locas fujoshis de mi escuela –por que descubrí que ellas fomentaban más los rumores –se creaban un rumor nuevo, entorno a mi supuesta relación con Kaiba.

xoXOXox

Últimamente me agrada más estar en el trabajo, ya que esta algo retirado de la escuela, por lo que no suelo ver a ninguno de mis compañeros, ni nadie del instituto por aquí, usualmente se puede encontrar a gente asalariada que viene por algún aperitivo en su hora de descanso y algunos que otros chicos de escuelas aledañas, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme por miradas curiosas y acusadoras, como las que me siguen en el colegio.

Este día había estado bien, buenas propinas, gente amable y no mucho movimiento todo pintaba para un día esplendido o eso creía hasta que me toco atender una mesa, una de las que se encuentran a un costado, donde hay algunos paneles para darle más privacidad a los clientes.

Me acerque a tomar la orden de la persona que había llegado, yo estaba terminando de hacer las cuentas de otro pedido por lo que no puse mucha atención y me acerque simplemente pidiendo la orden y comenzando a anotarla sin despegar la vista de mi libreta, hasta que escuche una voz que se me hizo familiar.

– Un café expreso.

Fue la respuesta que obtuve al preguntar por la orden, pero eso no me sorprendió si no que cuando escuche la voz finalmente busque a mi interlocutor y pude observar esos inconfundibles ojos azules.

– Ka-Kaiba ¿qué haces aquí?

– Pidiendo un café si es que no lo acabas de notar, perro.

– ¡Hey! ¡Te eh dicho mil veces que no me llames así, engreído!

– ¿Es común levantarle la voz a los clientes en este establecimiento?

– ¿Eh? Ah…

Maldición es cierto aun estoy en mi trabajo, voltee a observar si es que mi jefe no había visto ni escuchado eso y por suerte así fue, en verdad debo tener cuidado, no puedo comportarme así en mi zona de trabajo, este ha sido de los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo y no puedo perderlo, por eso es que decidí completar la orden lo más pronto posible, antes de que recibiera una reprimenda por ella.

Deje otros pedidos en otras mesas, para regresar con el café del bastardo ese y se lo deje en la mesa.

– Creí que tenías mil y un secretarias que estarían ansiosas por ofrecerte un café en el momento en que chasquearas los dedos. –dije.

– Claro que tengo una secretaría que puede llevarme café a mi oficina si es que se lo pido. –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de el café que acaba de servirle.

– ¿Así, entonces se puede saber que hacer el señorito en esta humilde cafetería? Dudo que estés aquí solo por el café, si es que te pueden traer uno importado desde Timbuctú.

– A veces es bueno salir a otro sitio para despejarme un poco Wheeler, aunque sólo sea para tomar un café.

– Uhmm…

– Pero tienes razón, en esta ocasión estoy aquí por otro motivo.

– ¿Así y se puede saber cual es?

– Necesito hablar contigo, pero creo que te eh quitado ya mucho tiempo y no creo que a tu jefe le guste mucho eso. –dijo señalando atrás de mi con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, lo que ocasiono que volteara y viera a mi jefe un poco enojado, pero tal parece pudo percatarse con quien estaba hablando y solo se retiro.

– Demonios, tengo que atender otras mesas. –dije mientras recordaba tenía unas ordenes pendientes.

– ¿a qué hora acaba tu turno?

– Amm… a las nueve.

– Muy bien, espero verte ahí a las nueve y cuarto en mi oficina, avisare de tu visita, así que no demores, sabes que odio la impuntualidad.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Kaiba me dejó con la palabra en la boca, porque justo después de decir eso, se levanto de la mesa, dejando una propina excesiva para un solo café y salió pagando su consumo. –En verdad no se que se trae este entre manos –fue lo que me dije antes de seguir con mi trabajo, puesto que mi jefe me regañaría si es que demoraba más.

xoXOXox

Al fin mi jornada laboral termino y me dirigí a Kaibacorp, la verdad es que está muy cerca de la cafetería, ahora que lo pienso mucha de la gente asalariada que va a ella, son empleados de este lugar, no me sorprende que las propinas sean buenas. A pesar de que Kaiba sea Kaiba, tal parece que paga bien a sus empleados, me sorprende que no sea tacaño en esto, bueno entendiendo también los altos estándares que pide su compañía para que uno ingrese ahí, tampoco me debería sorprender que tengan una paga decente con todos los requisitos que se les piden.

Me acerco a la recepción y la secretaría me mira de forma curiosa, supongo que no espera que mucha gente entre ahí sin un traje formal y mucho menos un estudiante, pareciera que trata de intimidarme, pero al verdad no lo logra así que solo comento que –el señor kaiba –no me gusta llamarlo así pero bueno –me está esperando.

Doy mi nombre y me dan indicaciones para llegar con él, subo al ascensor y me sorprende ver lo ordinario que es, digo con toda la tecnología que se ve alrededor y dentro del edificio, me sorprende que haya cosas comunes, al fin llego a mi destino y encuentro una segunda secretaria, al parecer es la secretaria personal del ricachón, aquella que le envía sus cafés importados, pienso riendo para mí.

Me acerco y nuevamente y comento que tengo una cita, con su mano me señala la gran puerta de caoba que hay al frente, mientras habla por el intercomunicador, avisando a Kaiba de mi llegada.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

chan, chan, chan ¿qué le dirá Seto a Joey?

¿qué más rumores sacarán las fujoshis de la escuela de nuestros protagonistas? esto y más en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan. xD

*disculpes las faltas ortográficas en el capitulo anterior D:

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Wuaa lo siento tengo este capi desde hace tiempo pero había olvidado subirlo a esta página D: sorry, pero gracias por seguir este fic y comentar x3**

**Disclamer: la serie Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo a modo de entretenimiento para mi y los que leerán esta historia.**

**Esto empieza lento, pero poco a poco las cosas entre estos dos mejorará… espero**

**Advertencias. Bueno es un BL pero eso ustedes ya lo saben a estas alturas verdad? xD además del uso de palabras que los niños lindos no deben decir.**

**-ooo—**

**Cap. 3 "Hablando de la situación."**

**Joey´s POV.**

He quedado frente a la puerta dudando si es que debo entrar o no, volteo nuevamente hacia donde esta aquella secretaria y ella, solo me hace señas de que abra la puerta, puesto que ya me están esperando.

Ingreso a aquella oficina y es tal cual como me esperaba que fuese, amplia con un gran librero de madera a un costado, las paredes adornadas con uno que otro cuadro, supongo para darle vida a el lugar, al igual puedo observar algunas plantas cerca del gran ventanal que se encuentra al fondo, a espaldas de un imponente escritorio, pareciera de roble, pero la verdad no estoy seguro, no conozco mucho de maderas, el mueble tiene muchas cosas encima, hay papeles, carpetas y una computadora, en la cual ahora sigue trabajando aquel chico castaño, y por lo que puedo ver él esta sentado sobre un finísimo sillón de cuero, se ve algo cómodo, bueno digo siendo dueño de la compañía y estando ahí largas horas dudo que quiera estar incomodo y colocar sus pomposas posaderas en una silla barata, por lo que en verdad pienso que aquel asiento debe estar bien, deberían poner unos así en el colegio.

El sonido de alguien escribiendo en un teclado se detiene, no me había dado cuenta que desde que ingrese el sonido había sido constante, hasta que hubo ausencia de este, veo que Kaiba me observa fijamente, mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

– Y bien, ¿piensas quedarte ahí contemplando mi oficina todo el tiempo? o mejor tomas asiento y comenzamos.

– ¿eh? Ah… claro. –dije, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de las dos cómodas sillas que se encontraban enfrente de su escritorio. – Y bien ¿para que solicitaba mi presencia, el súper ocupado presidente de esta compañía?

– No estoy para juegos Wheeler.

–Ya, ya tranquilo, necesitas relajarte viejo.

– y tú necesitas buenos modales. Así que baja los pies de mi escritorio, ahora.

Ok es divertido molestar al ricachón, pero bueno supongo que tendré que comportarme para saber el por qué me pidió que viniera aquí.

– ¿Y bien?

– Primero que nada quería hablar de algo que nos concierne a ambos.

– ¡Oh, Ya! ¿te refieres a esos rumores que han andado circulando en la escuela? Me preguntaba porque no habías hecho algo sobre eso. Digo sabiendo que no te gusta que la gente hable de ti y menos que te junten con los plebeyos.

– ¿Plebeyos? Muy buena esa Wheeler.

– Gracias.

– Pero desgraciadamente tú no llegas ni eso.

– ¡Oye!

– Pero tienes razón quiero hablar acerca de ese tema.

– Bien, soy todo oídos, la verdad es un poco traumante escuchar todo lo que se dice por los pasillos. ¿a caso vas a empezar a amenazar a todos para que se callen o los sobornaras? Por que creo son demasiados y digo, se que eres millonario y eso, pero no creo que sea buena idea, aunque…

– Calla perro, no voy a hacer nada de eso.

– uhmm ¿entonces? Solamente no empieces con tus locuras de amenazar a muerte a la gente ehh; digo es molesto todo esto y aunque me causa escalofríos lo que dicen de nosotros, no quiere decir que vayas a…

– ya basta detén tu verborrea ahora mismo, y déjame terminar.

–bueno, bueno está bien, habla. – de veras que este hombre necesita relajarse un poco.

– para empezar, no hare nada respecto a los rumores que están circulando.

– ¿pero que…? No me digas que te gusta oír todo eso que dicen, ¿has puesto atención a lo que dicen Kaiba? No me digas que tu… en verdad…

– ¡Wheeler, cállate de una vez! No me hagas querer ponerte un bozal para mantenerte en silencio.

– está bien, pero dime, ¿por qué no quieres que los rumores se detengan?

– A eso iba Wheeler. Si bien en un inicio esto me molesto de sobre manera, eh podido encontrarle el punto bueno al asunto, bueno no me agrada que me relacionen con un delincuente juvenil como tu…

– ¡Oye!

– y mucho menos que me trataran de… homosexual.

– uhmm…

– pero me eh dado cuenta que gracias a todo eso las chicas del colegio han dejado de perseguirme y confesarse a cada rato, lo cual era demasiado molesto.

– Wow no creí que fueras tan popular.

– la verdad eso no me interesa y a pesar de que las rechazo a todas ellas siguen viniendo a preguntar si quiero salir con ellas, es muy molesto y una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que últimamente con lo que ha circulado todas esa confesiones terminaron, no más notas en mi taquilla, no mas chicas pidiéndome salir todo es más tranquilo.

– pero acaso ¿no oyes lo que se dice en los pasillos? En lo personal, pienso que es menos molesto que alguien se te confiese, a escuchar a algunos alumnos diciendo que después de cada pelea tu y yo nos follamos como locos.

– hahaha ¿qué estupideces son esas? Yo no fallaría con un perro como tú, no me gusta la zoofilia.

– hahaha ¿verdad? Yo tampoco fallaría con alguien como tú, y si yo soy un perro ¿tú qué? Según las chicas somos como perros y gatos, así que te toca el lado gatuno y según se los gatos son pésimos follando.

– eres un idiota, quien busca ese tipo de información

– hey que es un dato curioso que encontré, por ahí.* Pero en serio Kaiba, esto no me agrada, digo tengo imágenes mentales muy traumatizantes.

– ¡pues no te imagines lo que dicen!

– pero es que a veces es inevitable, mi mente actúa por si sola, deberíamos parar los rumores.

– la verdad los rumores no me importan, siempre me he visto envuelto en ellos así que he aprendido a ignorarlos, deberías hacer lo mismo y hacerle caso a tus amigos pronto esto terminara, por lo que tu estarás feliz y yo no tendré que liar con chicas molestas.

– pero…. ¿Y que sucede si con el rumor ahora también los chicos se te confiesan?

– Je es más sencillo mandar a volar a un tipo que a una chica. Así que no me importa y si se llega a poner pesado un buen golpe lo dejará en su lugar.

– si tu lo dices, pero entonces si piensas dejar todo como ha estado hasta ahora, ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar aquí? ¡¿No me digas que, quieres seguir fomentándolos?!

– claro que no … al menos por ahora – creo que eso ultimo no lo escuche bien iba a preguntar, pero kaiba continuo hablando.

–bueno hace poco escuche de Mokuba que te había invitado a jugar videojuegos y lo rechazaste, diciendo que tenias tarea para un proyecto y más.

– bueno eso…

–vamos Wheeler eso no me engaña, vamos en el mismo instituto y por desgracia en el mismo salón, era obvio que esa era una excusa patética de tu parte.

– pero es que con los rumores, yo no quiero que digan más cosas extrañas solo porque alguien sepa que fui a tu casa, aunque solo haya sido para ver a Mokuba.

– Me imagine que debía de ser por algo así, me sorprende Wheeler creí que eras del tipo que no le importaba en absoluto lo que se dijera de él, recordando tu época de delincuente.

– pero eso ya termino Kaiba, puedes dejar de recordar esa época de mi vida, he cambiado.

– lo sé, pero al menos deberías conservar eso de que no te importe lo que se diga alrededor de ti, mientras tu sepas lo que eres en realidad lo demás no debería importarte.

– creo… que tienes razón. – vaya no esperaba este tipo de platica con Kaiba, ahora creo que no fue tan mala idea venir a este sitio.

– bien me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en eso, así que ahora cuando Mokuba vuelva a invitarte a algún sitio, quiero que aceptes, claro si es que en verdad puedes, no me gusta ver a mi hermanito desilusionado por no jugar con nuestra mascota.

– cierto Mokuba no tiene la culpa y… Oye yo no soy su mascota, ni de él ni tuya, él es mi amigo y tu solo un idiota, bien Kaiba cuando pensaba que eras una buena persona sales con tus estupideces.

– hahahaha es que es raro verte tan serio perro tonto.

– Calla no me llames así, además tu decías que no tenías tiempo para una mascota ¿no?

– ¿que acaso quieres serlo?

– claro que no, pero mejor me largo de aquí, dile a Mokuba que lo veré la próxima vez, espero No verte pronto, adiós.

– lo mismo digo Wheeler.

Fue lo último que escuche de ese tipo antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina con un fuerte portazo, me despedí de la secretaria mostrando una pequeña disculpa por azotar la puerta, creo que la asuste un poco.

Me dirigí a mi casa era algo tarde y mañana habría que madrugar si no quería volver a llegar tarde a clases, por alguna razón, ahora me sentía más tranquilo esperando el nuevo día de clases, quizás Kaiba tenía razón y debería dejar de preocuparme por lo que se decía de mi, de nosotros.

XoXOXox

Los días pasados han estado más tranquilo, he aplicado lo que decía Kaiba y comencé a ignorar los comentarios que aun circulaban alrededor y aunque aun captaba algunos y a veces me molestaba, dejaba pasarlos de largo y seguir con mi camino, mis amigos igual ayudaron a que me olvidará de ello y tal pareciera todo se iba calmando, creo que muchos comenzaban a aburrirse de lo que se decía de mi supuesta relación con Kaiba, además nosotros no habíamos cruzado palabras si bien aun nos insultábamos por alguna cosa no pasaba a más así que todo mundo comenzaba a creer que todo solo era cosa de las chicas y si bien fue divertido en su momento, al ver que ya no nos importaba todo iba mermando.

Mis amigos y Kaiba –aunque me cueste admitirlo – tenían razón, todo pareciera agua pasada y eso me agradaba, todo estaba yendo mejor ahora, por lo que en mi próximo descanso podría visitar a Mokuba sin ningún problema, debía aprovechar ahora puesto que pronto comenzarían los parciales y tendré que dedicar mi tiempo libre a estudiar si es que quiero aprobar todas las materias, para el próximo año.

Las cosas en el trabajado también han estado tranquilas a pesar de lo que ha estado sucediendo desde hace algún par de días.

– ¿Qué, de nuevo por aquí? –pregunto a nuestro nuevo cliente habitual

– Claro acostúmbrate a verme por aquí cachorro.

– Hey de cuando acá tantas confianzas, no sé qué mosco te pico Kaiba, pero ya te he dicho que si vienes a molestar mejor quédate en tu oficina y pide un café allá, no sé por qué te gusta venir a aquí.

– bueno tu dijiste que no estaba mal que me tomará un descanso de vez en cuando no, y no mentí cuando dije que a veces uno necesita cambiar de aires para relajarse un poco y creo que esta cafetería no está mal.

– bueno al menos se que no eres un robot que solo se la vive en la escuela o en la oficina.

– te recuerdo que nos encontramos muchas veces fuera, en los duelos.

– bueno si, pero eso era también por que eras adicto a ellos, los tratabas como trabajo en ocasiones.

– bueno es verdad no me gusta perder ni en los juegos ni en el trabajo, quizás en eso se parezcan un poco.

– en definitiva tu eres el único loco que juntaría diversión con un trabajo. Pero deja te traigo tu café que ya quede mucho tiempo aquí y mi jefe me regañara. –eso digo pero en verdad lo dudo, desde que Kaiba es cliente regular de esta cafetería, al jefe parece no importarle si me quedo hablando más del tiempo necesario con él, supongo que no quiere quedar mal con un gran magnate como Kaiba, digo no siempre puedes tener a una celebridad o un gran ejecutivo en una sencilla cafetería del centro.

– en esta ocasión quisiera tomar un té verde, no estoy con ánimos de café.

– claro, iré por el mejor de la casa, para el ricachón, no vaya a abandonarnos… o espera mejor te traigo uno horrible y quizás no regreses hahahaha.

Después de aquel día que fui a hablar con Kaiba a su oficina, el ricachón se la ha pasado en sus descansos en esta, según por que le gustó el café que sirven aquí y porque es bueno salir de su oficina de vez en cuando, a veces creo que solo lo hace por venirme a joder la existencia un tiempo. Al menos me siento seguro de que en este lugar no venga nadie conocido y fomente más los rumores, en un inicio creí que eso podría suceder y era un manojos de nervios el ver a Kaiba en este lugar, pero me he ido acostumbrando, y lo que no discutimos en clases lo hacemos aquí, quizás así no perdemos la costumbre, la verdad es divertido pelear con Kaiba.

– toma aquí está tu té y algunas galletas.

– yo no pedí galletas.

– son de cortesía las manda el jefe, pero tranquilo no son muy dulces si es que eso te molesta.

– bueno en realidad me agrada lo dulce.

– ¿en serio? Como siempre tomas tu café sin azúcar, pensé que no.

– a veces es bueno evitar un poco el azúcar, ya tengo suficiente con todo lo dulce que come Mokuba así que para evitar que consuma mucho me he visto en la necesidad de evitarlo yo también.

– oh vaya, pero parece que eso no funciona, cuando yo voy siempre tiene cosas dulces para comer, deberías vigilar más a tu hermanito.

– cuando tiene visitas de sus amigos, siempre lo dejo comer algo así.

– oh vaya que buen hermano eres… pero bueno te dejo Kaiba tengo que seguir atendiendo mesas.

– si yo también tengo que apurarme y regresar a la oficina, tengo una junta que atender.

Lo veo hacer una cara de fastidio cuando menciona la junta y solo me hace reír, es raro ver a Kaiba molestarse por cosas que usualmente molestan a la gente común, como una junta de trabajo. Comienzo a atender a nuevos clientes que ingresan en el local, pero a pesar de ello puedo ver cuando Kaiba sale del establecimiento, dejando aun unas cuantas galletas en el plato y la siempre exagerada propina. Aun ahora me preguntó ¿cómo Kaiba supo que trabajaba aquí?

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Aún trato de acomodarme a la pagina, no me acostumbro aun a subir cosas aquí y menos a poder dejar notas decentes, pero ahí voy xD**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, a este fic si le he puesto títulos a los capis, pero se me paso ponerlos aquí.**

**Cap. 1 "por una broma"**

**Cap. 2 "entre rumores extraños y más"**


End file.
